


Definitiely Torture, But SOOO Worth it in the End

by Poison_Chan (orphan_account)



Series: As Close as I Can Get [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Extremely Rough Sex, M/M, rope, sort of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poison_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Souji take an overdose of Souji's Pleasure Pills and get down and dirty in a Junes storage room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitiely Torture, But SOOO Worth it in the End

"Souji, dude. We cannot use those... Those horny pills in the Junes storage closet!" Yosuke protested. Souji had come to visit Yosuke as work, bearing "gifts." 

"Why not? I just wanted a chance to dominate you. You did such a good job last time, and I wanted to try it out myself..." Well that's certainly a valid reason. "Dude, did you already take some?!" Yosuke had a point. Souji was talking like he'd taken some in advance.

"Nope. I was thinking... This time, maybe we could take two?" Souji shook the little container holding the pills in anticipation. "Fuck it. I've been holding back 2 months. Let's take three."  
^_^  
Souji's dick was throbbing almost painfully. It was rubbing on his jeans, creating blissful friction, but it was still painful. Due to the triple dose, both Yosuke and Souji's faced were flushed. Even though the storage closet was kept at a strict 45 degrees, it felt like 99 to Souji and Yosuke.

Souji immediately made sure the door was locked. The walls were soundproof too, even better...

Yosuke barely even had to say anything when Souji pulled down his jeans, tore away his apron and yanked at Yosuke's cock. "Ooh, fuck Souji..." Yosuke moaned in pleasure.

Due to taking more than intended, it took way more to cum. Souji knew of this, and yanked Yosuke's cock so hard it was as if he was trying to pull it off. "Ahh, Souji... Do it harder! Faster!" Yosuke moaned.

Meanwhile, Souji's cock was getting painful, confined in his tight jeans. He pulled it out forcefully, and gained a fast rhythm that matched with his other hand on Yosuke. Souji moaned in pleasure as well. Souji's hand wasn't enough to get off on, so Yosuke stuck 4 fingers up his ass, violently thrusting them. "Fuck! Souji! I'm going to-" Yosuke came all over his stomach. "Ngh, fuck that was too good."

Not surprisingly, Yosuke was still not satisfied. He slid down the wall onto the floor, yanking himself hard. Not as hard as Souji had, but close. He still thrust his fingers in and out his ass. 

Souji fell to the ground in pleasure, moaning as he came all over his wrinkle free dress shirt. Yosuke glanced at Souji with half-lidded eyes. Something about the sight of Souji, legs sprawled about, cum all over him, sent Yosuke tumbling over the edge. He came with such force that it ended up on the both of them.

"P-partner..." Yosuke gasped, leaning against the wall. "Put it in. And do it as hard as you can. Let me scream and scream. Gag me, blindfold me. Just fuck me partner." Yosuke spread his legs out, slouched against the wall, giving Souji free access to his widened hole. "Fuck Yosuke. Had no idea you were so kinky. I'll fuck you so hard, you'll want to jack off so much, but ill tie up your hands, and let you suffer."

Souji found a rope and bound Yosuke's wrists behind his back. Souji grasped Yosuke's shoulder and thrust into him violently. Yosuke almost came on the spot. He begged Souji to untie him, but he ignored his suffering cries. Souji slammed into Yosuke over and over again, hitting his sweet spot what seemed like a billion times.

Yosuke's cock was throbbing painfully, even with no restrictions. Precome leaked out, telling Yosuke that he needed to be touched. Souji came into Yosuke, but kept slamming in. He was insatiable. "S-Souji... I'm gonna cum!" Souji grabbed the base of Yosuke's cock. "I won't let you. I'll let you suffer until I'm done with you, then you'll shoot a fountain of hot cum straight into my mouth and I'll swallow it all." Yosuke whimpered, begging Souji to let him come. Souji slammed into Yosuke as if he were smashing something.

Yosuke felt a familiar tug in his stomach, signaling that he really fucking needed to cum. "Souji! Please! I really need to cum! I'll explode!" Yosuke begged. Souji glared at Yosuke. "No. I'll keep fucking you till your ass is so sore, it'll be impossible for you to even walk. I'll shatter your little ass." All that dirty talk was just turning Yosuke on even more, which he didn't even think possible. He could almost feel Souji's thick, long cock in his stomach. It was un-bear-able for Yosuke.

Finally, after Souji came into Yosuke for what seemed like the 20th time (Actually it was the 12th time.) Souji pulled out. A pool of cum streamed out of Yosuke's ass. Souji panted in exhaustion. But the pills still hadn't worn off yet. But he wasn't as horny as Yosuke. "Are you done shattering my ass? Because I got a load of cum here, waiting to be released." Souji chuckled. He let go of Yosuke's cock.

Nothing happened for a few seconds.

Then it all happened at once. A load of hot sticky cum shot out of Yosuke, granting him the extreme pleasure he had been waiting for. It was almost like a fountain, running forever on. Finally, the cum fountain died, and there was cum all over Souji's face.

Yosuke watched Souji use his finger to lick it all off. Yosuke would have gotten turned on, but he was pretty sure he just came a weeks worth of masturbation.  
^_^  
"Uhh. Dad? I fell from a ladder and my ass hurts a whole lot. Can I head home early? I'll make up the hours later. Promise."  
^_^  
Yosuke popped in a tape his dad had given him when he left. Yosuke's eyes widened in horror. He forgot there was a camera in the storage room! "Shit shit shit..." Just when Yosuke thought he was out of cum! But first, he called Souji. He told him everything that happened.

"Want a copy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Please!


End file.
